<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're On Each Other's Team by AngelwingsandDemonthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081761">We're On Each Other's Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings'>AngelwingsandDemonthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Logic | Logan Sanders are Brothers, But A Sweet One, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Jock, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Everyone is friends, Everyone is nice, Friendship, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders has High Stress Levels, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Remus is Coming I Swear, Remy is Remy, There Are No Malicious Characters Here, This is the start of what is gonna be a really cute friend group y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has finally arrived at Woodcreek- the beautiful, secluded University in Washington state where he'll live for the upcoming weeks of school. There's just one problem, his roommate doesn't seem to be...present. He knows he has one, of course- It's written right there on the door under his own name: Remus King. This "Remus" better hurry up, term starts in two days.</p>
<p>And what did Roman mean when he suggested earplugs?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Eventual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're On Each Other's Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all!! I've been having a lot of fun with this story, haha. Hope y'all like it!!! Btw just google "misty forest aesthetic" and you'll get a pretty good idea of the climate I was shooting for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The title of this work is from the song "Team" by Lorde</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His tongue stuck between his teeth; Logan pushed the pin holding up his NASA poster further into the wall. He’d already moved in his clothes, lamp, toiletries, and bedspread. This was the last poster to hang up, and he’d be done moving into the room that would be his new home for the next sixteen weeks.</p>
<p>After double checking that the poster was secure and stepping off his bed, Logan cast a disparaging glance at the bed opposite his own.</p>
<p>The other half of the room was mysteriously, worryingly empty. The off white mattress was stripped and an empty nightstand was propped next to it. The small, cramped closet was hanging open- the only thing inside a few twisted, wire hangers.</p>
<p>His roommate hadn’t shown up yet. It was approximately two days until term started at Woodcreek academy, and his roommate wasn’t even here. Logan was beginning to get anxiety on their behalf. At least he knew he <em>had </em>one- it was written on the card taped to the door: Logan Berry and Remus King</p>
<p>“Hey Lo.” Virgil said, leaning against his door-frame.</p>
<p>“Hello” Logan said, zipping up his now empty duffle bag and leaning down to stuff it under his bed.</p>
<p>“Hi Logan!” a chirpy voice called from the hall.</p>
<p>Logan smiled a little. “Hi Patton” he answered. Logan figured that if Virgil had to room with someone besides himself, Patton was a satisfactory alternative. </p>
<p>When Logan had arrived at Woodcreek, of course he had hugged and greeted his brother first; but the minute he and Virgil stepped apart- he had suddenly found himself dragged into an unexpected and rather tight hug by a boy with round glasses, freckles, and a smile that carried a brightness to rival the sun- figuratively of course. Virgil’s roommate was a very enthusiastic person- Logan didn’t really understand why. But it would be a falsehood for Logan to say Patton’s sunny disposition wasn’t infectious.</p>
<p>“Done setting up?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. Logan nodded.</p>
<p>“Tour time!” Patton said, coming to stand beside Virgil.</p>
<p>“Tour time” Virgil agreed, bumping Patton’s shoulder with his own. “C’mon Pat, you can lead.”</p>
<p>Patton perked up. “Let’s take him down to the quad! I think I saw Dee and Roman and a few others down there.”</p>
<p>Virgil colored the slightest bit. “Yes! Yeah the quad. Good idea.”</p>
<p>Logan shot his brother a quizzical glance. Virgil ignored him.</p>
<p>Patton grabbed his hand, then Virgil’s, towing them both down the hall. “If we hurry we could still catch them! They’d just started a game when I last saw them.”</p>
<p>Logan let himself get pulled along. If anyone else had grabbed his hand like that he would have gotten flustered and jerked away immediately- but Patton just exuded an easy energy. He seemed to make everyone feel comfortable- it seemed to be an understood concept by everyone Logan had seen Patton interact with so far, that Patton’s hugs and hand holding were a normal part of life at Woodcreek. Virgil looked right at home- completely at ease as Patton towed them both through the front doors of the dorm building.</p>
<p>Logan shivered, using his free hand to zip his new windbreaker up to his throat. Campus was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. In a somewhat bleak sort of way. The weather was a stereotype that seemed as if it belonged in a mysterious or melancholy film. They were too far north for it to get actually warm- <em>ever</em>. Most students, save a select few, favored jeans and sweaters all year round. Turtlenecks seemed to be a popular fashion.</p>
<p>The ones that went about in shorts or even tank tops were a rare breed and one Logan absolutely did not understand the inner workings of.</p>
<p>The elevation of Woodcreek was high- causing a film of wispy grey mist to cover campus at almost all times. The sun was, more often than not, masked by low-hanging clouds that looked as if they were (and they usually were) positively saturated with raindrops. It was very, very humid, and the added wind chill did little to redeem the climate.</p>
<p>All this combined seemed as if it would cause a gloomy mood to hang over the Woodcreek University campus. It didn’t- Logan adored it, and from what he could tell, not one student at Woodcreek was in any way brought down by the weather conditions.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was because all the University buildings were fashioned from large blocks of roughly-hewn stone- which, due to the age of the buildings and the ever present humidity, had produced large cracks, the product of time and rain, webbing through the stone- which were subsequently filled in by moss; causing green veins carved deep into the University.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was the fact that nights here were always clear- the moon bright and low-hanging as a myriad of stars shone around it, or perhaps it was the ever present rushing sound of the distant river that emanated from the woods.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was how perfectly green everything was here- plush moss and climbing ivy blanketing every surface they could. Perhaps it was the forest- the inexhaustible amount of trees, a deep emerald color, that surrounded them in every direction- trees so tall, one almost fell over trying to see the tops.</p>
<p>Whatever it was- Woodcreek was one of the most hauntingly beautiful places Logan had ever seen. He was still in awe and he’d been here almost a week.</p>
<p>Finally, Patton towed him and Virgil to the edge of the quad. A vast expanse of grass in the middle of campus which was bordered by trees. In the distance, three figures- one significantly taller than the other two- were tossing around what looked like a football.</p>
<p>As Logan watched, one of the shorter figures took a flying leap into the taller figure, tackling them both heavily to the ground. It seemed to be all in good fun- Logan could hear laughter and cries of “<em>I’ll get you for that</em>” from across the field.</p>
<p>“Roman!” Patton called, dropping Virgil and Logan’s hands and waving furiously with both arms.</p>
<p>The taller figure waved back, then turned and said something to the other two; they all started jogging across the quad.</p>
<p>As they neared, Logan became appalled to see that all three of them were wearing gym shorts. <em>Shorts- </em>in this weather. It was almost thirty degrees. The boy in front had paired his choice of shorts with a red tank top. <em>Why?</em> Logan thought- in awe.</p>
<p>Virgil came to stand by Logan’s shoulder, grinning. The boy in front grinned back, winking. His hair was artfully shaved on the sides and longer on top. He was still breathing quickly; shiny with sweat. There were grass stains and a few cuts on his face and his rather muscular arms.  </p>
<p>Patton shot forward, wrapping his arms around the boy in front- who Logan assumed was probably Roman. He laughed, screeching as Patton- despite being a full head shorter- lifted him completely off the ground.</p>
<p>“Pat! Pat, put me down I’m gross!” he laughed, struggling. “Go hug Remy!”</p>
<p>Patton set him down, grinning. “Sorry”</p>
<p>The tank top boy laughed again. “Naw padre<em> I’m</em> sorry. I stink right now.”</p>
<p>One of the other boys stepped forward, picking grass off his black leather jacket. “I heard hugs were promised?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Patton snorted, laughing, and wrapped his arms around him. that was probably the mentioned ‘Remy’ then.</p>
<p>The boy walked over to him and Virgil. “Hey” he said, nodding to Logan. He held out a hand, “I’m Roman”</p>
<p>Ah, so Logan had been right. He took Roman’s offered had- he had a strong grip. “Logan.” He said by way of introduction. “I’m Virgil’s brother.”</p>
<p>Roman smiled. ‘Yeah! Vee told us you were getting here. Hope you like it, man” he said, in an easy tone, squeezing Logan’s hand once before dropping it.</p>
<p>Logan nodded affably. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Roman had a strong presence- the kind that made it seem like he was the only one in a room. His green eyes were piercing- they had a focus and a light to them that almost made Logan uncomfortable if he looked too long. This energy was in no way softened by his height and obviously athletic build.</p>
<p>Roman caught sight of Virgil; holding out his sweaty arms, he smirked. “<em>Hug time!”</em> he called in a mock threatening way.</p>
<p>Virgil hissed, throwing himself behind Logan. “Stay away from me you <em>jock</em>” he said, laughter in his voice.</p>
<p>Roman made a face, sticking out his tongue. “Well aren’t you just JD-<em>lightful</em> today” he teased.</p>
<p>Virgil stuck out his tongue back. Logan rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Why are you dressed in a tank top and shorts?” Logan found himself asking Roman. He couldn’t not wonder about his choices.</p>
<p>Roman blinked, looking down at his clothes as if he’d forgotten what he was wearing. “Oh. Uh…why not?”</p>
<p>This time Virgil rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Patton walked over, followed by who Logan thought was Remy and the other boy.</p>
<p>“Oh good you met Roman!” Patton said, smiling. He gestured to his right- “This is Remy! And this is Damien”</p>
<p>Logan had, again, been right. The boy in the black jacket was Remy. He was chewing bubble gum, and he had since donned a pair of black aviators, though he lowered them to wink at Logan. “Hey gurl”</p>
<p>Logan blinked, caught off guard, but no one else seemed ruffled, so he let it slide.</p>
<p>Damien stepped forward, shaking Logan’s hand. “Hello.” He had a quiet intensity to his smooth voice, an intelligence that had the ability to be intimidating. His eyes were the strangest intense shade- almost yellow, and hair was hid under a black beanie. He smiled reassuringly at Logan- and the energy immediately relaxed.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you all” Logan said, nodding at them.</p>
<p>Roman nodded back, smiling, then immediately made another grab for Virgil- who leapt out of the way.</p>
<p>“I said stay away from me, King” he said, trying and failing to smother a grin.</p>
<p>Logan froze. “Wait” he said. Everyone paused, turning to him. “<em>King</em>?” Logan asked, turning to Roman.</p>
<p>Roman furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s my last name. What?”</p>
<p>Logan shook his head. “That’s my absent roommate’s surname. King”</p>
<p>Roman blinked, then his mouth twitched. “Hold on. Is his name Remus?”</p>
<p>“Yes…” Logan said apprehensively as Roman’s face began to split into a grin. “Remus King”</p>
<p>“Oh so you’re rooming with my brother, then.” Roman said, still fighting a smile. There was a strange tone to his voice.</p>
<p>Logan blinked in surprise. “Ok” he said. Roman snickered. “What?” Logan said suspiciously.</p>
<p>Roman lost the battle- he broke into a huge grin, laughing. “Oh man. It’s just- you seem like a pretty organized dude and Remus is- I-“ he broke off chuckling. “Good luck.”</p>
<p>Logan frowned. What did that mean?</p>
<p>“No but really” Roman said, walking over to Logan. “He’s cool; I love him to death. If you need some industrial grade earplugs I have a few.” He clapped Logan on the shoulder, then left to join Patton and Damien a few feet away.</p>
<p>Logan frowned deeper. What did<em> that</em> mean?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANKS FOR READING YOU AMAZING PERSON YOU. Comments and Kudos f e e d me. If you have any ideas for this series please tell me!! And I promise Remus is coming!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~angelwings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>